


No Tolerance For Intolerance (Or How Jim's Ship Is Better Than The Rest)

by goddess_julie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all ships in Enterprise are as tolerant as the Enterprise.  Jim doesn't see the need to attend a conference on human and alien species rights.  He finds better things to do than pay attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Tolerance For Intolerance (Or How Jim's Ship Is Better Than The Rest)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as my Day 13 fic for Mini Nanowrimo on LJ. I'm doing 30 fics in 30 days in different fandoms
> 
> I was at a customer service seminar all day on Wednesday for work. It was actually pretty exciting and informative, but it made me think about a fic and this fandom just pulled ideas into my head. I can just see Jim being bored, Spock being logical and Bones being smug.

The crew of the Enterprise were a very diverse and close knit group. There were species of all races, people from all planets and there was a zero bullying and intolerance platform that all members, no matter what their status, were expected to adhere to. Kirk was an easy going guy, friendly and willing to go the extra mile for every member of his crew. The only thing he would not tolerate was intolerance. 

Of any kind.

Not to say that all ships were the same. In fact, Captain James T. Kirk’s ship was the most highly sought after due to his exemplary record of human (and alien) rights codes and compliance with all aspects of the Starfleet Mandate. They were a lucky bunch.

Due to issues that arose on other ships, all of Starfleet were being forced to attend a series of conferences and lectures. They would be registered in talks ranging from interspecies politics, to maintaining a proper selection in the mess hall for all members of the crew no matter what their origins. The majority of talks were sectioned off by rank and duties within Starfleet with Captains expected to bring their crews together for one final keynote lecture on logistics and working together in the confines of deep space and how to effectively maintain their position while at the same time, working towards their post-space tenure.

Jim found it all boring. And unnecessary. He saw the point in some of the lectures they were attending, but for the most part he was proud of his crew, pleased with his men and women, from the Alpha shift right down to the yeomen that he knew by name and picture alone but never having had the need to speak to in person. He ran a well oiled machine and knew that in a pinch, in any life or death situation, his team were exactly who he wanted backing him up and saving his ass.

“Captain,” Spock’s voice broke into Jim’s thoughts. “I feel you would be very interested in this topic, were you to actually pay attention.”

Jim looked over to see the Vulcan taking notes swiftly and with perfect efficiency. “What are you talking about Commander?” Jim winked at the way Spock’s eyes narrowed at his address. “Jim only called him Commander when they were on the bridge or he was taunting and was attempting sarcasm.

“I believe that what Admiral Archer mentioned was a change in the filing of reports in respects to procedures and handling of highly sensitive information. There was also a short paragraph about post traumatic stress and a ship’s chief medical officer being given regulation to override the Captain’s orders if he feels that the Captain is putting him or herself at risk and not resigning his or her post.”

“The fuck?” Jim swore, sitting up straight.

Spock gave a subtle nod. “If the CMO thinks that the Captain is endangering themselves or the lives of their crew, he or she has the authority to put in a request with their direct Admiral for the Captain to be relieved of their duties pending a hearing.

“What Legolas is saying,” Leonard McCoy said with glee, “is that if I see you working yourself too hard, getting too involved and unable to take care of yourself, I can demand you go on medical leave for as much time as I know you will need to wind down and get better. And there’s not a damn thing you can do about it!”

Spock raised an eyebrow. His almost expressionless face was judging. “I fail to see my likeness to a Tolkien Lord of the Rings character.”

“It’s the ears,” both Jim and McCoy said together without missing a beat. Jim focused on his CMO and best friend.

“This is bullshit.”

“It’s not,” McCoy argued. “I don’t know what happened on the mission with the USS Dauntless and the Kardassians, but something has gotten a bug up Starfleet’s ass and they’re taking the physical AND mental health of their crew seriously. All CMOs congregated in the Eastern Horizon room yesterday and were given a new set of guidelines and protocols to look over and give input on. They’re in the process of rewriting everything and this is just the beginning.”

“Snore,” Jim gave a cheeky complaint. He grinned at the way both Spock and Bones rolled their eyes at him. “I’m serious,” Jim’s voice was now a whine. “This is so boring. All day, blah blah blah. We don’t have a problem with xenophobia on my ship. We don’t have a problem going to other planets and meeting with dignitaries.”

“The issue with the Quarrens and the completely separate issue with the Nausicaans not with standing, right Captain?” Spock practically teased, much to Kirk’s enjoyment. 

“Okay, so the issue on Quarra might have been avoidable. I take 23 percent accountability on not taking the time to fully read the information in the docket on that mission. On Naussicaa though? I still don’t know what that was.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at Leonard who gave a short laugh. “Unfortunately, I’m with Jim on that one Spock. I’d have given him 99% responsibility on Quarra, because he fucked that up from start to finish with no one to blame but himself. But those Nausicaans were batshit crazy. Anything could have set them off, so I can’t say that was anyone’s fault.”

“Still Captain, it is only logical when protocols are changing and a Federation wide conference is mandated, all members of Starfleet attend. It is through this medium that discussion can be had, change can be put forward and we can begin to work on our next mission within the confines of Starfleet regulation.”

“Should I get as hot as I do listening to you rationalize logic?” Jim asked, placing his hand on Spock’s lap playfully.

“May I make a suggestion Captain?” Spock looked at Jim’s hand curiously. 

“Go ahead.”

“Unless you wish to make a public declaration right now, you will remove your hand from my lap and at least attempt to behave.”

“And if I don’t?” Jim challenged, much to McCoy’s dismay.

“Children,” Leonard said sternly. “Do I need to separate you?”

“No,” Kirk pouted as Spock responded with “perhaps.”

Approximately ten minutes of silence from the three passed as they listened to the speaker at the podium. Kirk leaned over to Spock. “Wanna sneak into the bathroom? Maybe fuck around?”

Spock only turned his head, staring at Kirk levelly before focusing once more on the speaker. Instead, Jim turned to Leonard.

“Wanna sneak into the bathroom, maybe fuck around?”

McCoy’s eyes widened as he looked over at Spock before his eyes focusing on Jim’s. Seconds later he was looking at Spock again who gave a subtle raise of an eyebrow.

“Yes?”

Jim’s lips formed a wide grin, his eyes twinkling with mirth. “Giddy up,” he cheered. With a level of stealth that even Spock was impressed with, Jim was across the room and sliding through the exit towards the hallway. 

Leonard slid into Jim’s seat and leaned in to speak to Spock. “You?”

Spock merely shook his head. Someone who didn’t know the Vulcan as well as Leonard would not have seen the barely noticeable upturn at the corner of his mouth. It was the closest to a smile that Leonard McCoy would get in public. 

“Clearly yourself and the Captain are incapable of concentrating on anything for longer than fifteen seconds.”

Leonard grinned as his eyes moved up and down Spock’s face affectionately.

“I will remain here and take notes so yourself and Jim will be able to review what it is you are missing while you are in the bathroom engaging in sexual intercourse.” Spock gave a slight shiver as Leonard moved in and bit his ear softly.

“Your dirty talk gets me hot Spock,” he growled. “I’m going to go and get Jim all stretched, prepare him for you to take him when we get out of here.”

“Doctor,” Spock said evenly. “Jim has been waiting for four point two minutes. If you are any longer, he will begin to get agitated and come looking for you.” Almost instantly, the door cracked open an inch and they saw Jim’s face peek through, a murderous expression on his face as he beckoned Leonard out. Spock turned back to face Leonard and leaned in. “If you go now and satiate Jim, I will finish the lecture in here and proceed to meet you in our room so that we can engage in further sexual activities to your liking.”

“Damn fucking sexy logic talking Vulcan,” Leonard growled. He stood up and walked across the room motioning towards his padd when Admiral Pike gave him a questioning look.

Judging from Christopher Pike’s face, he was well aware what Leonard was sneaking out to do. When the Admiral caught Spock’s gaze, the Vulcan merely rolled his eyes.

It was no secret what their relationship was despite their protests of the opposite. If Spock’s cheeks turned a faint shade of green, well no one was going to bring it to his attention in polite conversation.

It was only forty five minutes later that the speaker concluded his talk, encouraging the Captains, First Officers and Chief Medical Officers to engage in discussion on the topics that he’d brought up and seek out ways to improve efficiency in Starfleet.

For the first time in his history at Starfleet, Spock silently escaped immediately after the lecture. He refrained from stopping to speak to anyone, avoided all eye contact knowing it would lead to discussion he was in no way eager to engage in and he all but ran through the lobby of the conference centre towards the hotel in which everyone had been lodging for the week.

It felt like a lifetime before he was up the lift to his floor and down the hall to the room that he, Jim and Leonard had been staying. The picture of them curled up on the couch, Jim lying with his head in Leonard’s lap, both quietly watching an old movie was the last thing he’d expected. There was a slight drop of disappointment in his stomach at how domestic they looked, how happy they were without him in the picture.

“I was not expecting this,” he stated slowly.

Jim’s face instantly became animated, his lips turning into a giant smile as he sat up and reached for Spock.

“You are not engaging in coitus?”

Leonard chuckled and ran his fingers up Jim’s spine. “Someone wanted to wait for you.”

Spock watched in wonder as Jim’s cheeks lit up with a shy blush.

“I missed you.”

Alone in the room, Spock allowed himself to respond. A smile covered his mouth and he saw the effect it had on both Jim and Leonard. 

“By all means Jim,” Spock walked across the room, removing his jacket to make himself comfortable. “Let’s not waste time.” He walked past the two men on the couch and headed directly into the bedroom.

“Fucking finally,” Leonard growled as he followed, pulling Jim behind him.

FINIS


End file.
